


What We Refuse to Do

by Sour_Idealist



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, Music, Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-19
Updated: 2010-10-19
Packaged: 2017-10-21 16:49:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/227422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sour_Idealist/pseuds/Sour_Idealist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is no way Puck is going to sing this song, even to an empty theater. Really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What We Refuse to Do

**Author's Note:**

> Angsty. First attempt to use Puck's voice; advice is appreciated. Warning for sexist/homophobic/ableist language, because Puck. Also swearing, again because Puck.

There is no way in hell that Puck is doing this. No.

I mean, “Only the Good Die Young?” That’s a good song. It’s a song about being a stud, it’s totally normal for him to sing it. And “Sweet Caroline,” it’s catchy, it’s fun. He could do that. And even “The Lady is a Tramp,” hell, it’s like… calling her a slut and making it a compliment. That takes skill. But this song? It’s just gay.

(Then he tries to think about this song and Kurt Hummel at the same time and his brain sort of blows up, so okay, it isn’t _gay_.)

But still. Singing the other songs made him a stud. Singing this song would just make him a pussy. It totally would. It’s all stupid and lovey-dovey and gooey and just _not him_ , okay? He doesn’t do stuff like this. Even if the stupid song has been running through his head for the past, like, week. Every time he sees Quinn. Okay, this is like a stupid fancy restaurant love song and that is not the kind of song he is going to sing. And okay, yeah, he told her he loved her last year, and he kind of meant it, but it was her and him and they’d looked all tired and there was this baby, their baby, right in front of them and it wasn’t going to be theirs for much longer but it was right in front of him and that does shit to a guy, okay?

He still isn’t going to sing this song.

He goes to grab his stuff and leave – so they’ll notice he’s not in bio, he can hide somewhere other than the freaking auditorium – but he threw his jacket on one of the seats in the back, and now he can’t tell which one it is. He goes hunting for it, and he’s searching along the third row when he realizes he’s humming the damn song.

Okay, whatever. He’s going to sing the stupid thing, but here, not to glee club or to Quinn or whatever else. And then it will be out of his head, and this will all just stop, okay?

He stalks up to the stage, grabs his guitar, and starts in. He’s still kind of pissed at himself, because this is just stupid, so the first lines come out a little nastier than he intended.

“She can kill with a smile, she can wound with her eyes, and she’ll ruin your faith with her casual lies…” Quinn did that to Finn, all right. (Okay, and he helped with that, but whatever). He keeps going, though, because… because, well, she does sort of, like, hide. What she feels, and crap like that.

“Oh, and she never gives up, and she never gives in…” Yeah. Last year. And now she’s cheerleading again. He calms down as he sings, relaxing into the chords and the words and the song. It’s kind of an okay song, in a lame way.

“And she’ll…” His fingers slip and he misses a note; his voice cracks a little bit. Damn. He tries again. “She’ll bring out the best and the worst you can be…”

Outside, Quinn hurries down the hall, ponytail bouncing, bathroom pass clutched in her hand. She hears music trickling out of the auditorium, saturating the air, and she has to stop. Peeks around the doorway.

Puck’s on the stage, playing quietly and staring at his feet, looking a million miles away. (And maybe a few months, too. Maybe almost a year.)

“She’s frequently kind and she’s suddenly cruel…” And it makes _no sense_ for him to sing that like he does, all soft and gentle (the way he sang “Beth” to her a few months ago, and she’s going to ignore that). It just doesn’t compute.

She withdraws her head and virtually runs down the hallway. Once she’s around the corner, out of earshot, she does run. She lets the bathroom door bang behind her, bolts the stall shut, and covers her face with her hand.

She is not going to do this. She is not going to freak out over that… that… _Lima loser_. She has a boyfriend now, a real boyfriend. A nice, harmless, friendly guy who likes her and admires her and thinks she’s special. One who doesn’t sext Santana or get her drunk or any of the other things that Puck does. A nice guy.

She is not going to do this.

Back in the auditorium, Puck sings “…she’s always a woman to me.” He pauses for a moment, his eyes closed, and then puts down the  
guitar.

There. It’s done.


End file.
